fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Spooky Scary Showcase 2017/Presentations/FlameKing Enterprises
4 Day One Welcome everyone to my section of the showcase! I hope you all enjoy what I have to present to you all. If you want to see my previews to try and guess ahead of time, see here. But now for further ado, let's jump into things. Sonic Time is coming close to the end of it's storyline. Despite this, there's still some things I need to reveal. Due to time travel, Nicco has 14 Chaos Emeralds, and decides to reveal his true form (of which I could not make a picture, but he looks like a Time Eater, and for good reason too). He reveals that he was there, with the other Time Eaters, at the beginning of time, and Knuckles' ancestors found the Master Emerald and used it to banish them to deep space, where Eggman found one. Ever since, the Master Emerald has chosen a new Guardian of Time to protect all of time. Sonic will be chosen and unlocks a new form Master Sonic! In this new form, Sonic takes the infinite energy from the Master Emerald. He gets infinite more power than Super Sonic, and will be able to wipe the floor with Nicco. However, Master Sonic does not bring an end to the story, as just like with Sonic Forces, there will be DLC stories that come after. However, there will be new gameplay styles that come with it. For example, the current game is completely 3D. The first DLC story I reveal will be completely different, as it will be completely 2D. I thinkyou all can tell who you 'll be playing as: For the next part of the showcase, I want to show off Sonic 2019. For this game, I want to introduce a new concept. It's an open-world Sonic game that's completely 3D. However, Sonic meets a new friend from beyond the stars that will help him through-out his adventure. This new character will allow Sonic to go into things such as televisions, posters, dry erase boards, etc. which will act as the 2D sections of the game. Along with his new friend will come many others who Sonic has seen before who will bring back special powers. I wont start working too much on this until late 2019. Day Two Welcome back everyone. I hope you're all ready for more, because I know I am! Let'sa go!!! Mario Kart Challenge is my newest Mario Kart Game, and will be on the Nintendo Switch. I've already revealed a lot of characters (being all of the default), but there are still some to unlock! Here's a few: 300px-Koopalings - New Super Mario Bros U.png|Koopalings Rosalina NSMBP.png|Rosalina DiddyKongSSBC.png|Diddy Kong DixieKong.png|Dixie Kong Birdo NSMBP.png|Birdo 388px-BabyWario.png|Baby Wario Dry BonesCOnquest.png|Dry Bones HuckitcrabNSMBU.png|Huckit Crab Huckit Crab is to be my oddball character, but I think he would be cute and adorable to play as, which is saying a lot since I usually don't take that route. Now, something I haven't yet confirmed gameplay wise: a new gameplay mechanic, being the ability for you to grind on rails. Your kart will have to transform a little to get all four tires on the rail, but it adds a new perspective as you get a chance for the game to move you forward, while you get a chance to look around and maybe attack some opponents. Multiple grind rails will be set up next to each other on tracks to be able to give more of a strategy into it, trying to be on different tracks. Super Mario 3D Adventure is my newest 3D Mario title (considering I wont try to get Techno done...). This game combines two of 3D Mario's biggest styles: the open world quality of 64 & Odyssey, and the simplicity and multiplayer style of 3D World. It's a multiplayer open-world 3D adventure Mario game, and doesn't stick 2P with the lesser "helper" abilities. Here are the playable characters: MarioSSBCalamity.png|Mario Luigi NSMBP.png|Luigi Peach NSMBP.png|Peach Bluetoad2.png|Toad Yoshi NSMBP.png|Yoshi Wario NSMBP.png|Wario And even more are to come! Get ready! Day 3 Super Smash Bros. Controversy is my newest Smash Bros. game. And of course, just like with Mario Kart yesterday, I'll reveal the thing people probably want the most first: characters! ControversyDiddy.png ControversyDedede.png ControversyLycanroc.png ControversyKrystal.png ControversyWonderred.png ControversyOlimar.png ControversyMarth.png ControversyFalco.png The last two, Marth & Falco, will have to be unlocked before they can be played with. Now, for more on the other two things I wanted to reveal, both being game modes. First, with the return of Smash Run & Smash Tour comes a new, more strategy-like game mode, known as Smash Kingdom. In this, you travel around a miniature map trying to find more characters and grow your kingdom. You can take out fighters by battling them (but you do not gain them), and conquer towns this way too! You can also send your fighters from specific towns to go on missions you assign them, having them move around too. I hope to add a whole new level of strategy. Next, a new shadow is upon the Nintendo World. Master & Crazy Hand are working together to re-claim their world, and it is up to you to stop them! In this new story mode, you move around an overworld map, similar to the NSMB Titles, as your Mii. This story is primarily focused around YOUR decisions, especially since, spoiler alert, YOU are the true Master Hand, while it's another "dark foe" that is pulling the strings... Mario Kart Challenge still has one more thing to be confirmed: challenges. Whoever could've seen that coming? Making a return from Mario Kart DS, it will incorporate minor plotlines and challenging missions! Boss fights will return as well, and will give quite a challenge! Every level will include three modes of difficulty: Easy, Medium, and Hard. Beating all three on one level will unlock Hardcore, something even more challenging than hard. I will strive to make every challenge unique, fun, and vary between them. No two will be the same (or even similar (hopefully...)). 'Pokemon Nature, Pokemon Flare, and Pokemon Aqua'are my main Pokemon games, and ones I've been working on for a while now. And of course, since it's most exciting, I will reveal the Pokemon next: 024Roggiant.png|Roggiant (Water/Bug) 035Splairywinkle.png|Splairywinkle (Fairy) 036Tripp.png|Tripp (Normal) 042Anoinat.png|Anoinat (Bug) 051Piretasteel.png|Piretasteel (Steel) 058Subphin.png|Subphin (Water) 062Shamorokin.png|Shamorokin (Grass/Fairy) 073Clayla.png|Clayla (Ground) With the story, a Pokemon that's never appeared in the region before, comes to warn of something, but nobody quite knows what... All they know is that disaster is bound to follow! And with that, you discover the Team Star isn't all they say they are, stealing from historical sights, attacking gyms and acting innocent, etc. Meanwhile, there's a new way to connect with friends online! When withing internet range, you can access a social media site known as éBook! It's the newest trend, and lots of trainers from around the world go on! On éBook, you can post pictures for either your friends, the world, or even just other users on the system to see. Here, you can enter into online tournaments, battle random people, battle friends, trade with friends, Wonder Trade, and even look at other people's posts! You can also access online information, such as where specific Pokémon can be found, how to evolve Pokémon (or if they evolve), upcoming Gyms or Contests (Gym Leaders and Contest Judges will have accounts as well), and more! I hope you all look forward to it. Finally, the last thing I will reveal. I announced a while back that I will be making an actual Pokémon game using RPGMaker XP. I asked for help with deciding the name of the games, and said "The future of the story is in your hands." Here is the results of the poll: Finally, the ultimate tale of Love vs. Greed is here in Pokémon Hearts and Pokémon Clubs! Get ready for an adventure through the new Marin region, make new friends, and most importantly, become the very best, like no one every was! Here are your choice of starters: You get the choice of Grass, Fire or Water as usual. There's Slobush, the Grass Sloth, there's Chirnix, the Fire Chick, and then Droplatter, the Water Platypus. I plan on getting the website for it up and going soon. I'm actually taking a class in school on how to do so, so I doubt I'll mess up (might not be high-quality for a while, but oh well). Well, that's it for now. I hope you all enjoyed and look forward to all of what I have promised for the future and more. HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I'll see you all next year. Category:Showcases Category:Subpages Category:Presentations Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase Category:Spooky Scary Fantendo Showcase 2017 Category:FlameKing Enterprises